Et je saigne encore
by Lorelei Furusawa
Summary: *one shot* Heero découvre Duo et Zechs dans le même lit et cela ne lui plait pas du tout . Songfic, deathfic , mauvais Heero... ne me tuer svp


Auteur : Loreleï ( l'ange faucheur)  
  
E-mail : Shinigami.darkmoon@wanadoo.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Titre : Et je saigne encore.  
  
Couples : 6+2+6, 6x2 , 1x2 ,1+2 ( à mort c'est le cas de le dire)  
  
Genre : Deathfic , sad so sad ,viol sous entendu, songfic , OOC de Heero ( ça c'est pas trop dur à faire ^^ ; ; ;), mauvais Heero  
  
Note : J'ai fait une overdose de Kyo ( et je suis prête à recommencer) et voilà le résultat Disclamer : Il ne m'appartienne toujours pas et je me demande en quelle matière ils sont fait, à force des les tuer ils devraient mourir, non ? Je sais que coupineuh Deedo a écrit une fic avec cette chanson mais ca fait trois mois que je l'ai commencé lolol donc pas taper ma deedo ^^ ; ; ;. mais bon c'est pas du tout le même genre de fic .. et pis cette horreur n'est pas du tout ma faute mais celle des fics anglaises que je passe mon temps à lire.  
  
ET JE SAIGNE ENCORE  
  
Ou  
  
L'AMOUR PEUT-IL TUER ?  
  
Parfois l'on demande une définition précise de l'amour mais peut on vraiment en donner une ? Le mot amour lui même a mille sens : « maman je t'aime », « je suis amoureux », « je l'aime à en mourir ».  
  
« je l'aime à en mourir ». Cette phrase est terrible si l'on tient compte du sens premier.  
  
Peut-on aimer à en mourir ? Voici ma réponse :  
  
*****  
  
Une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse sur la petite nationale se dirige vers la falaise. Le conducteur ne faisait attention à rien, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, mais heureusement pour lui en cette belle matinée de printemps, la route était déserte.  
  
Dans la voiture, Heero regarda son camarade endormi ou plutôt assommé sur le siège à coté de lui, ses yeux luisaient de colère malsaine et de détermination. Son regard cobalt suivit les courbes minces du corps allongé, nu sous un simple manteau en guise de couvertures. Il reporta son attention sur la route et ouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule pour sentir le vent lui caresser le visage. Il espérait peut être que le vent suffirait à le laver de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il allait faire. La route était en ligne droite et ne présentait plus autant de risque que la route sinueuse d'il y a quelques minutes à peine, il en profita pour attirer à lui le corps inanimé de son compagnon. Il posa délicatement la tête de l'inconscient sur ses genoux et caressa sa longue chevelure soyeuse. Il regarda sa main qui s'était légèrement teinté de rouge, un mince filet de sang coulait de la tête qu'il venait de caresser. Du bout des lèvres, il fit disparaître le liquide carmin.  
  
Il se gara au sommet de la haute falaise, fit reculer son siège et attira complètement contre lui son passager. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'abondante chevelure du jeune homme, s'enivrant de son parfum, et resserra sa prise sur le corps immobile.  
  
-Duo . Tu n'avais pas le droit.  
  
Qui aurait pu se douter que le perfect soldier n'était pas le sauveur du jeune homme mais le responsable de son état.  
  
(( Flash Back))  
  
Tranquillement dissimulé dans la pénombre, deux corps enlacés, jambes et bras tendrement mêlés, forme indissociable de la sensation unique et parfaite de se sentir un seul et même corps. Deux respirations calmes et douces parviendraient à une oreille exercée, les deux êtres dormaient. La lumière que filtrait la fenêtre dessinait sur leur corps de merveilleuses arabesques, deux anges endormis l'un près de l'autre, l'un s'appelait Duo Maxwell, l'autre Zechs Merquise [1], un simple drap au-dessus d'eux cachant leur corps aux regards indiscrets [2]. Le bonheur et la plénitude s'affichaient sur le visage des deux endormis.  
  
_________ hall d'entrée_________  
  
Les membres alourdis par sa mission, Heero poussa d'un geste las la porte de la planque. Il savait que trois des G-boys étaient partit en mission, il avait donc la maison pour lui seul . et pour Duo aussi. Ses lèvres se tendirent en un mince sourire. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il s'était sentit attiré vers cet étrange garçon, comme un papillon de nuit vers une lueur brûlante.  
  
Brûlante, c'était bien le mot qui pouvait définir la passion qui avait envahi son âme. Son c?ur de soldat parfait en avait prit un coup, son esprit s'était soudainement ouvert à une foule de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais connu, passion, chaleur, peur de perdre l'être aimé ainsi que d'autres sentiments moins avouable tel que la jalousie, la colère et la possessivité, Heero Yuy n'était plus le simple soldat insensible et froid du docteur J même si il ne le montrait pas.  
  
Heero s'approcha du porte manteau où reposait la veste de pasteur noire du natté et la prit doucement entre ses mains.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le vêtement respirant l'odeur du Shinigami. Une odeur particulière envahit tout son être : elle était faites de poudre et de vanille mais aussi d'une odeur indescriptible, cette odeur qui faisait que Duo était Duo et personne d'autre. Heero garda le manteau du natté serré contre son torse et monta les marches des escaliers silencieusement pour ne pas faire de bruit au cas où son camarade dormirait. D'un pas lent, il passa devant sa chambre et il en saisit la poignée mais quelque chose l'arrêta.  
  
Ce soir  
  
Il voulait cette nuit pour Duo et lui. Il était seul c'était le moment rêvé pour que le pilote américain soit enfin en sa possession. Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte du garçon et ouvrit doucement la porte. Malgré la pénombre il distinguait parfaitement la petite pièce parfaitement en ordre pour une fois. De l'ordre chez Duo Maxwell était un signe évident d'une anormalité quelconque ou . d'un intrus.  
  
Les yeux du japonais s'ouvrirent grands de stupeur et de haine. Une forme était étendue près du natté qui d'ailleurs avait les cheveux complètement lâchés. Cet homme près de lui avait donc eu le droit de te prendre jusqu'à son âme pensa amèrement Heero. L'homme avait un bras en travers des hanches de son Duo et de longs cheveux reposaient sur les deux corps enlacés.  
  
Heero, ivre de rage, alluma la lumière, couvrant ainsi de son éclairage violent les deux amants.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
.  
  
Zechs Merquise.  
  
C'était donc lui qui avait osé lui prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit, le temps des comptes avait sonné. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit le Japonais droit comme un I à l'entrée de sa chambre et ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge comme s'il eu été prit en faute. Heero remit en place son masque de soldat parfait, se promettant un peu de tenue si les deux êtres en tenue d'Adam en faisait autant. Résolution qui partit en fumée quand le blond, d'un geste tendre traça de ses doigts fins les courbes du visage angélique de son partenaire.  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
  
Il a même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort  
  
Et moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le c?ur  
  
Duo lui sourit, comblant le c?ur de Zechs, détruisant celui de Heero. Les deux amants se serrèrent plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre et le Shinigami daigna enfin porter son regard sur le pilote du 01, remarquant avec interrogation sa veste dans les mains de l'asiatique.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
Heero se contente de lui lancer son habituel regard froid et balaye l'air de son bras.  
  
-Tu es au courant que c'est un ennemi ?  
  
Duo rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, murmurant un petit « ca ne te regarde pas » à peine audible, tandis que le blond agrippa plus fermement les épaules de son amant, amplifiant ainsi la colère d'Heero à un degré de non-retour. Mais chez Heero la colère est froide , froide et déterminée. D'une voix basse il ajouta :  
  
-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ?  
  
-Trois mois, lui répondit Duo toujours la tête dans les épaules.  
  
Ca fait mal crois-moi une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi-même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore  
  
Je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort  
  
Mais moi mais moi je suis déjà mort  
  
Heero regarda durement le lieutenant de OZ qui lui rendit son regard, apparemment Zechs avait comprit le véritable n?uds du problème et serrait Duo à l'en faire mal. Heero se fit encore une fois violence pour ne pas frapper le blond sous les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Heero, pour la première fois de l'échange s'adressa à l'autre homme :  
  
-Zechs tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, sors. Duo tu sais pourtant que c'est un ennemi mais tu n'as jamais su obéir.  
  
La voix du japonais ne trahissait aucune émotion, il avait dit cette phrase sans qu'on puisse accrocher le moindre sentiment à son visage. Duo ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre et fit la plus grande et la dernière erreur de sa vie, il répondit en hurlant au perfect soldier :  
  
-ET TOI ! ! ! SAIS TU FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE QU'OBEIR GENTIMENT AU DOCTEUR J COMME UN PETIT TOUTOU ? ? ?  
  
Les narines de l'Asiatique se décollèrent légèrement, preuve que sa colère avait atteint des sommets inimaginables :  
  
-Oui je sais faire autre chose Duo-Shinigami-Maxwell.  
  
Heero sortit son arme à feu et tira.  
  
Duo regarda la balle au ralentit comme dans un film d'horreur, il la vit heurter la tête de Zechs et le blond tomba mort sur les draps blancs qui se teintaient de pourpre. Le garçon posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, l'appelant doucement, refusant de croire à la pitoyable fin qui avait été offerte à Zechs Merquise. « Milliardo », le Shinigami répétait sans cesse le nom de son amant comme une douce litanie mais aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée. Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur le corps de Duo, son âme était prise dans une tornade de sentiments, le désespoir se mêlait savamment à la haine dans le c?ur du jeune homme. Le nom de son partenaire lui déchirant les entrailles, ce nom qui était quelques minutes plutôt un cadeau du ciel était devenu la pire des croix à porter.  
  
L'Américain se tourna vers le Japonais pour le trouver à quelques centimètres de lui à peine, son souffle sur le débardeur vert. Duo se redressa, ne cachant plus sa nudité pour faire face à Heero, le regard brillant et fou :  
  
-Pourquoi avez vous fais ça ?  
  
Heero sourit dédaigneusement, le natté l'avait vouvoyé, signe que Shinigami était de sortie. Heero ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'un geste nonchalant de caresser le torse dénudé. Duo attrapa le bras de Heero et serra aussi fort qu'il put sans pour autant arraché un signe de douleur à son vis à vis.  
  
-Pourquoi avez vous fais ça soldat imparfait ?  
  
Le garçon avait répété sa question mais cette fois ci Heero lui répondit en faisant monter la main enserrée sur la gorge du shinigami et en le poussant violemment sur le lit.  
  
-Quand comprendras-tu que tu m'appartiens ?  
  
Duo était tombé à coté du corps de Zechs et ferma les paupières pour ne pas voir le cadavre aimé, ses yeux toujours ruisselant de larmes qu'il ne cherchait pas à contenir, le « boys don't cry » de Duo Maxwell était loin. Duo entendit un corps chuter sur le sol : cet enfoiré de Heero avait jeté le corps du blond à terre. Duo rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et essaya de frapper le tueur. Un combat s'en suivit mais Heero était déjà à moitié allongé sur Duo, rendant tout mouvement quasiment impossible pour ce dernier. Le japonais eu manifestement assez de jouer avec sa proie et ramassa la première chose qui pourrait lui servir pour immobiliser son compagnon. Heero eu un autre sourire malveillant ; la chemise de Zechs Merquise serait parfaite comme liens. Il ramena sans difficulté les mains de Duo au-dessus de sa tête et l'attacha au montant du lit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il donna un coup dans l'estomac de Duo pour annihiler toute résistance et remarqua que les larmes du prisonnier s'étaient taris, laissant place à du dégoût et de la haine pure. Le regard améthyste lui renvoyait aussi son regard vide, il ne quitta pas le garçon pendant qu'il s'affairait sur *dans* le corps insoumis. Duo ne disait pas un mot sachant parfaitement que cela ne lui saurait d'aucune utilité, il était seul, seul avec un fou dangereux. Quand il eu fini son ?uvre, Heero se retira de corps épuisé de son amant et avec la crosse de son arme lui asséna un coup qui fit sombrer dans l'inconscience le pilote humilié.  
  
Ca fait mal crois-moi une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
  
Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore  
  
Je souris à la mort  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
  
« fin du flash-back »  
  
Heero sortit de la petite auto serrant étroitement contre sa poitrine le corps toujours nu de son ancien camarade. Le pilote du wings sentait la respiration régulière du châtain, il lui prit le menton et embrassa doucement les lèvres de l'inconscient. Il s'approcha ensuite de la falaise et écouta quelques minutes les vagues échouées sur les rochers en contrebas. Il plaça le corps de Duo en face du précipice et le poussa légèrement. Il regarda le corps tant aimé s'enfoncer dans les flots et disparaître de sa vue. Sa voix résonna comme un murmure.  
  
-A présent, nous serons unis pour toujours mon amour.  
  
Une détonation retentit dans le petit matin calme et un autre corps rejoint la mer pour ne plus réapparaître à la surface du monde.  
  
Mais je saigne encore  
  
Je souris à la mort  
  
Mais je saigne encore  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
  
Kyo « je saigne encore »  
  
Peut-on aimer à en mourir ?  
  
Oui  
  
~~~~OWARI~~~~~  
  
[1] Lorelei : * Bam Bam bam *  
  
Heero : Hn ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?  
  
Duo : Elle se tape la tête sur un mur marqué « arrête de lire les fics du Studio Darkside »-_-  
  
[2] : Mais quel dommage ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Zeross : S?urette je te rappelle que c'est toi qui écrit ^^ ; ; ;  
  
Lo : Ah vi j'avais oublié ^^  
  
Note :  
  
Lorelei : a ben c'est pas trop tôt je l'ai finis ^^  
  
Duo : J'en reviens pas que tu es écris un truc pareil . c'est.. horrible T_T  
  
Heero : Je vais remédier au problème à ma façon. * regard Heero-la-descente- au-enfer-est-moins-dur-que-ce-que-je-te-reserve-Yuy*  
  
Duo et Zechs : On va t 'aider.  
  
Lo : Help ! ! !* se met à courir poursuivit par deux G-boys et un soldat de OZ en furie.* 


End file.
